Russian Lullaby
by SammieeJay
Summary: Kate didn't quite know why she enjoyed Christmas. She hadn't enjoyed Christmas since her mother died when she was just nineteen. Maybe it was the scene that the veil of white snow that lay on top of every object created, or the smell that invaded her nostrils when she walked out of the door; a mix of pine, crisp white snow, chestnuts and happiness.


A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing anything for Caskett/Castle...I'm not sure how it turned out but I thought I may as well post it anyway... :-)

Sammiee x

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Rick or Kate.

* * *

Russian Lullaby

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Kate watched down at her little girl in her little white cot. Skylar's hands clenched into fists, arms sprawled up by her head.  
Kate felt her lips curve up into a perfect smile, one reserved for her daughter. Sweeping her palm over the edge of the cot, she dipped her hand inside it, stroking Skylar's cheek with her long, elegant index finger.

Skylar, the name for eternal life, strength, love, protection, beauty and knowledge – Everything they were going to give her.

"Night, sweetheart." She whispered into the silence as Skylar's tiny eyelids began to flutter. As her eyelids gently began to close, Kate sang softly, her index finger still softly tracing the contours of her daughter's flawless cheek.

Детские дорогая, мама здесь,

Смотря o'er вашего сна.

Мечта, дитя мое, до рассвета

Просыпается маргаритки на лужайке.

Мечтать вы плывете в лодке,

Под звездным небом;

Мечта ручьев и пение птиц,

Ароматические бриз, нежные слова."

She sang softly, her eyes fixed upon her daughter lying in front of her. A figure had joined her quietly, standing in the door frame; watching Kate from afar as she sang softly to their baby girl.

"Мечта всех, больших и малых,

Вещи спокойной и прекрасной;

Феи, ягнят, и бабочки,

Sleepy облаков в летнее небо.

Спать всю ночь, на мой взгляд,

Хотя вот вы в сказочной стране;

Тогда, завтра, с солнцем,

Вернуться к маме, малыш."

She finished, smiling softly as she saw her daughter asleep. Standing up from the chair next to the crib, she leaned over, kissing Skylar gently on the forehead. Her equilibrium was off balance and she walked over to the window, watching out at the night sky. It was flurrying as she looked up into the sky, watching out of the window, focussing on each little delicate snowflake that fluttered gracefully down from the heavens, her fingers rested gently on the pane of glass separating her from the bitter wind and cold and keeping her warmth as she watched on, in her own little world. New York looked truly beautiful in winter, houses decorated with bright lights, letting them twinkle and glow, a rainbow of colours flashing and twinkling, cold clear firm ice of early winter differs from the dirty mush of dirty snow, traditional family-decorated tree's shining their light onto street's through the windows, reflecting onto objects in reach; illuminating the tree and lighting your spirit.  
The reverent silence; everyone seemed either cheery or too busy to bother being belligerent. Kate didn't quite know why she enjoyed Christmas. She hadn't enjoyed Christmas since her mother died when she was just nineteen. Maybe it was the scene that the veil of white snow that lay on top of every object created, or the smell that invaded her nostrils when she walked out of the door; a mix of pine, crisp white snow, chestnuts and happiness. Or maybe, it was the fact she finally felt like part of a family again. She had Rick, Skylar, Alexis, Martha, and her now sober Dad. As she watched out of the window, she remembered sitting on her Johanna's knee one Christmas when she was seven...

_Kate giggled excitedly as she unwrapped the two last present which Jim handed to her, whilst she sat on Johanna's knee. _

_Kate's little face lit up as she saw the signed baseball ball. _

_"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Kate gasped, throwing her arms around her father. _

_"Merry Christmas, Katie." Spoke Jim softly, wrapping his arm around Johanna, his hand resting on Kate's shoulder, kissing his daughters cheek._

_"Merry Christmas, Dad." She smiled as she opened her last present off her mom. _

_As she pealed back the festive wrapping paper, she looked up at Johanna. _

_"I thought you could practise those magic tricks your grandfather has been teaching you, even though you're already a magnificent pick pocket." She winked._

_Kate giggled innocently before attempting to proclaim her innocence but all that left her mouth was a gasp as her head turned to face the window._

_Large flakes fell from heaven as if the angels were having a pillow fight above their heads. Crisp white layers of snow covered every open spot of land; transforming the landscape; making it a magical land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries; little did she know she would be attempting to solve those mysteries later on in life. _

_Running over to the window, she watched in awe as the snow covered every visible object. As she exhaled, her warm breath hit the cold pane of glass, the water molecules in her warm breath hitting the cold, causing it to fog up as she spoke._

_"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad." She whispered, leaning back into their warm bodies. _

_"Merry Christmas, Katie." They whispered back in unison, their arms wrapped protectively around their Childs little body, watching as she looked on at the magic of Christmas before her eyes; the time when she was so innocent, a time where she believed in Santa Claus, and the time she had everything she needed; her parents._

Kate's thoughts drifted back to reality as felt two strong arms encase around her waist, a chin digging into her shoulder, a prickly chin resting by hers.

Her head and hands were resting on his muscular chest; basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth as they breathed.

"That was beautiful..." Rick whispered softly, watching out the window still, his hands resting on her stomach, linked with hers.

Kate turned her head slightly so she could look at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What did you say?" He whispered again, not wanting to break the calm and relaxed atmosphere.

"Baby dear, Mama's here,

Watching o'er your slumber.

Dream, my child, until the dawn

Wakes the daisies on the lawn.

Dream you float in a boat,

Under starry heavens;

Dream of brooks and singing birds,

Scented breezes, tender words.

Dream of all, great and small,

Things serene and lovely;

Fairies, lambs, and butterflies,

Sleepy clouds in summer skies.

Sleep all night, in my sight,

Though you're off in dreamland;

Then, tomorrow, with the sun,

Back to Mama, little one." Kate sang again softly, this time in English. She had turned round now, and was stood face to face with Rick.

Ricks hand lay gently on her face, his nimble finger tracing gentle patterns on the soft, silky skin of her cheek.

She released a soft sigh at his touch and a smile graced her lips.

He gave that sweet smile, the one that he had reserved for her and only her, not the thousand-watt-best-seller-writer smile, the soft, sweet, gentle smile that she had always loved. Caressing her cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching as they stared lovingly into each other's twinkling eyes. She could feel the warmth of his unsteady breath brushing the top of her full lips.

Parting his lips slightly, he leant in towards her, to which Kate instantly mirrored. As his lips brushed over hers gently, both their lips curved up into smiles. Removing her hands from his chest, they wound round his neck pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss slightly, his kisses trailing down her neck and back up again, sucking and biting on her bottom lip before brushing his tongue where his assault had been. His lips trailed east, over to her ear lobe, biting down, eliciting a soft, throaty moan to escape her lips; a sound Castle always loved to hear.

Kate looked at him before talking his large, warm hand in hers, their eyes lit with want, need and passion.

"Night darling." She whispered before closing the door to Skylar's nursery, she smiled softly.

She turned around and was met with Castle's lips instantly on hers, his hands resting on her lower back before trailing down to her bum, boosting her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his middle as he carried her to their room.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the room as the pair tried to catch their breath after their passionate fun.

Castle's lips were pressed to the skin on her back. She could feel him smile, which triggered her lips to twitch up into one too.

Rick's eye's averted to the alarm clock on Kate's side of the bed and smiled.

12.04am.

"Merry Christmas, Beckett." He murmured into her neck as he held her tight, his hand rubbing up and down the soft skin on her arm.

"Merry Christmas, Castle." She replied, with a smile as she moved closer to her. "Hope you've made me some oatmeal cookies," She added cheekily, no matter how tired she was; she still had the Beckett cheekiness that he loved.

"You're the detective, you should know." He quipped cheekily.

And apparently, so did Castle.

"Always."


End file.
